Love Is Awkward
by baekyeolatte
Summary: Kita ditakdirkan bertemu lagi. Awalnya aku ragu, apakah itu benar kau, Byun Baekhyun? Aku yang menyadarinya dahulu namun ragu-ragu untuk menyatakan itu dan terlanjur menyakitimu. Teman kecilku, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL/FLUFF/T/GS
1. Trailer

**Love Is Awkward**

©baekyeolatte

Casts : Baekhyun (Gender Switch) ; Chanyeol ; other casts.

Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

Rate : Teens

Genre : Romance ; Friendship ; Fluff ; School Life.

 **TRAILER**

"Halo semua. Perkenalkan, aku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu kalian. Aku harap kalian bisa menerimaku disini. Dan... mari berteman baik. Terimakasih."

 _Setelah perkataannya terhenti, tanpa aku sadari aku mengulum senyum. Namanya... Byun Baekhyun._

.

.

.

"Hey apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hm?"

"Aku sedang mencoba mengulas ilmu kreasi origamiku. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak bermain origami. Oh iya, kau mau aku ajari?"

"Kalau kau bersedia aku pun juga."

"Baiklah. Cepat ambil selembar origami dan ikuti aku."

 _Origami... Namanya Byun Baekhyun... apakah dia benar-benar Baekhyun-ku yang dulu? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Singkirkan pikiran anehmu itu Park Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Chanyeol, kau kemana saja huh? Aku rindu padamu."

 _Kyungsoo menarik lenganku dan ia juga mengaitkan lengannya pada lenganku manja._

 _Ketia ku tolehkan pandanganku ke arah lorong kembali, penglihatanku tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang aku kenal._

 _Ya, dia Byun Baekhyun._

 _Dia juga sedang menatapku. Tatapan penasaran. Apa yang ia lakukan disitu? Ia tidak boleh sakit hati dengan apa yang aku lakukan ini._

"Cha-Chanyeol?"

 _Aku masih tidak menghiraukan Kyungsoo. Aku masih menatap Baekhyun sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menghilang dari tempatnya, berlari pergi meninggalkan lorong._

 _Aku harus mengejarnya. Aku tidak layak untuk menyakitinya seperti ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Park Chanyeol apa yang sedang kau lakukan di meja belajarku huh?"

 _Aku menoleh kearahnya. Tanganku buru-buru menyembunyikan apa yang telah aku temukan tadi. Aku masih terkaget-kaget. Ini tidak mungkin. Tidak, Baekhyun. Jangan mendekatiku. Kumohon._

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yeol? Kau terlihat-"

 _Oh tidak. Sepertinya ia sadar dengan apa yang aku genggam di balik badanku. Ia terdiam, tidak melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. Aku pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

 _Dan mulai saat ini aku simpulkan, ia benar-benar Byun Baekhyun-ku. Teman masa kecilku._

 _Aku...rindu padanya. Sangat rindu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku tak menyangka kita dipertemukan lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini."

 _Aku menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum lembut sambil menatap langit sore yang mulai gelap. Sosoknya dari samping terlihat indah, aku berani bersumpah._

"Setelah 9 tahun, Chanyeol. 9 tahun. Kau bisa bayangkan berapa lama aku menanti saat dimana kita akan bertemu lagi seperti ini?"

 _Aku masih menatapnya. Hatiku penasaran, tapi aku memilih diam, mendengarkannya._

"Aku... aku sungguh merindukanmu. Setelah 9 tahun penantianku."

.

.

.

HELLOOOO~~~ Aku mau remake ff ORIGAMI nih hehehehehe! Tapi dengan judul baru ya :) Maaf gak update lamaaaa. Serius deh aku sibuk UN + PPDB + MOS. Dan akhirnya disinilah aku. Yang udah tenang dan banyak ide2 muncul tapi gak tau harus nulisnya gimana(?) Semakin banyak viewers/reviews aku bakalan lanjut ff ini okey~! Makasih


	2. The First Sight

**PART 1**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Menuruti perintah yang orangtua ajukan memang tidak mudah, apalagi yang bukan keinginan kita. Hampir semua anak berkata seperti itu, termasuk Byun Baekhyun. Ia menuruti orangtuanya untuk masuk ke asrama. Walaupun asrama membuatnya menjadi mandiri, tapi itu sungguh merepotkan. Apa-apa harus sendiri.

Langkah demi langkah Baekhyun menyusuri lorong-lorong, tangannya tak henti menyeret koper merah besar dan bahunya pun menopang tas ransel berukuran sedang. Barang bawaannya tak sepadan dengan tubuh kecilnya, keringatnya pun sampai menetes diantara dahi putihnya. Kepalanya terus menoleh kanan dan kiri, mencari-cari nomor kamar yang tertera di kunci yang sedang digenggamnya.

"612...613..."

Tolehan kepalanya berhenti di nomor 614, lalu Baekhyun menghela nafas berat.

"614! Hah. Lelah sekali."

Dilepasnya genggaman pada koper besarnya dan ia langsung memasukkan kunci ke pintu, memutar kuncinya dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Dengan segera tangan kecilnya menarik kopernya ke dalam kamar, dan ia hempaskan dirinya di atas sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan.

"Hah..." Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi.

Posisi Baekhyun sekarang telentang di atas sofa, kepalanya ditumpu bantal besar yang tersusun rapi di sisi-sisi sofa. Dari sini ia bisa melihat atap kamar yang dibuat sangat tinggi, di bagian tembok atas terdapat kaca berbentuk bulat besar-yang sepertinya menjadi media cahaya untuk masuk ke kamar sehingga kamar itu terang saat siang. Lampu besar yang di gantung dari ujung atap juga bertengger nyaman disana, membuat kamar terkesan mewah.

Karena pensaran yang berlanjut, Baekhyun kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Ia mendapati satu kasur besar yang terlihat agak rapi-sepertinya pemiliknya belum membereskannya pagi ini? Ah Baekhyun tidak tahu. Dan ada sebuah laci kecil di sampingnya, di lengkapi lampu tidur di atasnya. Dan apa itu? Mata Baekhyun menyusuri sebuah tangga yang berada di sebelah kiri, bersentuhan dengan tembok. Tangga itu menuju lantai atas yang tidak dibatasi tembok sekalipun, hanya dibatasi oleh besi-besi kecil penyangga kasur besar yang ada di lantai itu.

 _Itu keren._

Setelahnya Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke depan jari-jari kakinya, disana terlihat sepasang meja belajar yang saling membelakangi. Satu meja belajar sudah diisi macam-macam barang, dan yang satunya pun masih kosong dan bersih. Setelah meja belajar itu, ada satu pintu yang entah Baekhyun tidak tahu itu apa. Mungkin kamar mandi atau gudang...?

Baekhyun mengubah posisinya dari telentang menjadi duduk, matanya memicing menatap penasaran pintu itu. Karena tidak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya, ia melangkah menuju pintu itu dan memutar kenopnya pelan.

 _Oh... Sudah kuduga._

Kamar mandi. Kamar mandi yang terlihat besar, dan terang. Ah, suasananya terlihat nyaman untuk digunakan mandi sehari-hari. Di sebelah kanannya Baekhyun langsung mendapati kaca besar dan menatap bayangannya sendiri disana sebentar. Dibawah kaca itu terdapat washtafel yang panjangnya sama dengan kaca, di pojok kanannya terdapat satu sikat gigi berwarna ungu dan pasta gigi besar berperasa mint.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat kamar mandi, Baekhyun menutup pintunya kembali dan matanya menangkap meja belajar yang sudah penuh barang itu. Astaga, semua barang-barangnya berwarna ungu. Teman kamarnya ternyata maniak terhadap warna janda ya?

Baekhyun terkikik sebentar. Warna janda. Mengapa terdengar lucu sekali.

Baekhyun berjongkok bermaksud melihat kolong meja belajar ituㅡmembuat surai rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya dari samping.

 _Ah... Ini berwarna ungu semua. Heol._

KREKK...

Suara kenop pintu diputar terdengar tiba-tiba. Baekhyun langsung beranjak berdiri dari posisi jongkoknyaㅡnamun sialnya, kepalanya terbentur papan meja belajar itu.

"O-ouch!"

Tangan Baekhyun tak berhenti mengelus-elus kepalanya sendiriㅡberusaha meredam rasa sakitnya.

"Ah..."

Walaupun kepalanya masih terasa sakit, ia tetap berusaha untuk berdiri mengarah pintu kamar dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Setelah membungkuk ia sampirkan rambutnya-yang terjatuh menutupi wajahnya tadi-ke belakang telinganya.

"A-annyeonghaseyo~ Hehehehe." sapanya sambil nyengir malu.

〰〰〰〰〰

 **KYUNGSOO POV**

Aku langkahkan kakiku besar-besar dan terburu-buru. Tujuanku hanya satu, ingin cepat-cepat sampai di kamar dan mandi. Rasanya aku sudah rindu sekali dengan wangi sabun dan teman-temannya itu, badanku membutuhkan mereka sekarang.

Setelah sampai di depan kamarku, tanpa berlama-lama aku langsung memasukkan kunci dan memutar kenop pintunya-membuat pintu itu terbuka. Ku langkahkan kakiku masuk ke kamar, dan saat ingin melanjutkan langkahku ke pintu kamar mandi, aku melihat seorang gadis lain di kamarku.

Namun sayangnya aku tak mengenal ia siapa. Orang itu sedang berjongkok melihat-lihat kolong meja belajarku.

 _Apa yang ia lakukan?_

Ku tolehkan pandanganku ke sebelah kanan, dan ku dapati adanya sebuah koper besar dan tas ransel besar yang tergeletak sembarangan.

 _Ah... Dia murid baru._

Aku membalikkan pandanganku ke posisi awal, menatap orang itu lagi. Kulihat surai rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan terjatuh begitu saja sehingga menutupi wajahnya dari sisi dimana aku berada. Aku memutuskan untuk berdeham agar ia menyadari keberadaanku.

"Ehm." agar tidak terlihat seperti dibuat-buat aku sengaja mengepalkan tanganku di depan mulut.

Orang itu langsung terkesiap, berusaha berdiri dari posisinya namun kepalanya membentur papan meja belajarㅡmembuatku terkikik sebentar. Setelah itu ia berhasil berdiri, beridiri menghadapku dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dari sana.

"A-annyeonghaseyo~ Hehehehe."

Jujur saja wajahnya terlihat bodoh saat ber-hehehe sambil menatapku. Aku tersenyum, berusaha memberikan kesan baik kepadanya di awal kami bertemu.

Ku bungkukkan badanku kearahnya kembali, "Annyeonghaseyo~"

Kami masih sama-sama canggung. Orang itu pun masih shock dan bingung, raut wajahnya pun seolah-olah bertanya: "apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Ah, aku ingat. Aku belum menutup pintu kamar. Ku balikkan tubuhku dan menutup pintunya, lalu berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk di sana. "Kau anak baru?" tanyaku sambil mengambil sebuah cangkir yang ada di atas meja di depanku, dan menuangkan air mineral ke dalamnya.

"Iya, aku anak baru disini." Ia tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Aku menyesap air mineral yang sudah ku tuangkan tadi sambil mendengarkan orang itu. "Oh- perkenalkan. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Panggil saja Baekhyun." Dia masih berjalan. "Aku harap kita bisa menjadi roommate yang baik. Dan siapa namamu?" Langkah Baekhyun terhenti di dekat ujung sofa, lalu ia segera duduk di sana. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan penasaranㅡingin kenalan lebih baik.

Aku menaruh gelasku di meja lalu ku ulurkan tanganku kearahnya. "Aku Do Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun. Oh iya- panggil aku Kyungsoo saja." ujarku. Lalu Baekhyun menerima uluran tanganku, dan menggerakkan jabatan tangan kami perlahan. Aku tertawa pelan mendapatinya, ia sangat lucu. Tingkahnya seperti gadis kecil.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau datang setelah masa orientasi? Kau ini sungguh telat, padahal angkatan kami sudah saling kenal satu sama lain." ujarku mencari topik.

Baekhyun menyisipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya, lalu mulai menanggapi. "Ah- itu. Aku masih berlibur. Entahlah aku tahu karena ini memang tidak adil karena aku tidak merasakan bagaimana kalian menjalani masa orientasi yang berat, dikerjai senior, dan lain-lain." Ku lihat Baekhyun menggegam kedua tangannya satu sama lain, terlihat cemas.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, menggenggam kedua tangannya-membuatnya tenang. "Tidak usah dipermasalahkan, Baek. Yang penting sekarang adalah kau harus bisa secepatnya menyesuaikan diri. Aku bisa membantumu." ujarku.

"Oh- atau setelah aku mandi aku bisa mengajakmu keliling asrama? Akan ku kenalkan tempat-tempat disini. Perpustakaan, kantin, laundry, dan sebagainya. Aku akan jadi tour guide-mu hari ini." Aku merasa konyol dengan kata 'tour guide' tadi dan aku terkikik pelan, begitu juga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat antusias sampai-sampai ia mengulurkan tangannya tanda setuju. "Call! Tunggu aku Kyungsoo-ya, aku juga ingin mandi setelahmu, oke?"

Aku mengangguk dan mulai beranjak mengambil handuk. "Baiklah."

〰〰〰〰〰

 **BAEKHYUN POV**

Aku masih asyik membolak-balikkan badanku di depan kaca. Tentu saja aku harus bersiap-siap dalam menata penampilanku, karena hari ini adalah hari pertamaku. Aku harus mendapatkan kesan baik pada teman-teman baruku disini.

Aku memilih menggunakan jeans panjang dan sweater berwarna baby pink yang berukuran agak longgar dari tubuhku. Dan tidak lupa, ku ikat rambutku yang ada di bagian atas kepala agar poniku tidak berantakan kemana-mana. (bisa bayangin kan? yang biasa di drama-drama itu loh. tauin aja lah ya.) Tapi aku tetap saja menyisakan sedikit poni di sisi kanan-kiri agar dahiku tidak terlalu terbuka begitu saja.

"Baekhyun! Jangan mengaca terus disana! Keburu malam nanti tidak ada yang bisa kita lihat!"

Aku terkesiap mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. Dengan langkah terburu-buru ku kenakan flatshoes berwarna krem yang ku letakkan di rak sepatu dekat pintu kamar, lalu beranjak keluar kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Kulihat Kyungsoo sudah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, matanya menatap sebal kearahku dan jangan lupa, bibirnya yang sengaja dibuat mengerucut. Memberi kesan padaku kalau ia benar-benar sebal.

Aku menepuk pundaknya, masih beranggapan ia hanya bercanda. "Maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ya~~ Ayo kita mulai tour nya!" ujarku sambil menarik lengannya sehingga lipatan kedua lengannya terlepas.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Byun Baekhyun lepaskan! Ini sakit!" Kyungsoo berteriak, menggema di lorong-lorong yang kami lewati saat ini. Aku terkikik, lalu melepaskan genggamanku. Lalu tour kami pun dimulai!

〰〰〰〰〰

Tak terasa, sudah hampir semua tempat di asrama Kyungsoo kenalkan kepadaku. Dan sampailah kami di lapangan basket. Kebetulan di lapangan itu sedang ada yang berlatih memanahㅡmungkin mereka adalah murid yang mengikuti ekskul panahan? Kyungsoo mengajakku untuk masuk ke lapangan basket itu dan duduk di kursi penonton, melihat mereka yang berlatih.

Aku masih asyik memperhatikan bagaimana mereka bermain, dan mereka terlihat sangat keren. Aaaah, pria yang bisa memanah itu semuanya keren, dan mereka jarang sekali ditemukan. T-tapi...

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal pada daerah bawahku. Aku ingin buang air kecil.

 _Ah tidak mengenakkan saja, mengapa tiba-tiba kebelet saat di lapangan basket sih?_

Aku menghela nafas, lalu ku sentuh bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh menatapku. "Kenapa?"

"Kamar mandi dimana?" ujarku sambil berdiri karena sudah tidak kuat menahan.

"Cepatlah Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo masih pelongak-pelongok mencari tulisan 'kamar mandi' di daerah lapangan basket. Dan tak lama ia bergumam, "Ah! Itu disana Baekhyun! Ingin ku temani?"

Aku menggeleng dan buru-buru meninggalkannya menuju arah yang tadi Kyungsoo tunjuk. "Tidak usah!" aku berteriak cukup keras.

Aku berlari sambil memegangi daerah bawahku, siapa tahu dengan melakukan itu bisa membuatku menahan agar tidak keluar duluan.

 _Astaga mengapa kamar mandinya jauh sekali?_

Aku masih menatap fokus tulisan kamar mandi itu sambil berlari dan tiba-tiba...

BRUKK

Entahlah ada sesuatu yang menabrak bahuku keras, secara refleks badanku oleng dan ingin jatuh ke lantai. Namun sebuah tangan besar menopang badanku cepat, membuat badanku gagal menyentuh lantai dengan keras.

Aku memejamkan mataku erat. Masih tidak tahu situasi.

Saat menyadari tubuhku yang tidak menyentuh lantai, ku buka mataku pelan pelan dan mendapati adanya sepasang mati tepat di depan mataku. Jaraknya sangat dekat. Membuatku sedikit terkejut.

 _A...a..._

Astaga aku tak tahan dalam situasi seperti ini!

Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan melepaskan diri dari lengan orang itu, setelahnya ku tatap wajahnya agar lebih jelas.

 _Astaga apa aku sedang bermimpi...?_

Pria di depanku ini adalah salah satu murid ekskul panahan yang sedang latihan juga. Ia sangat tinggi, berbeda denganku yang hanya setinggi lehernya. Ia juga...tampan. Yeah. Tampan. Lalu aku mendapati ia tersenyum ke arahku-membuatku tersenyum tipis yang terlihat masih canggung.

"Apakah ku baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku berpura-pura merapikan bajukuㅡagar tidak terlihat terlalu canggung-dan merapikan sedikit rambutku. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih." Ku ulum senyum terbaikku ke arahnyaㅡdan begitu sebaliknya.

"Ah syukurlah." ucapnya.

Kami terdiam sejenak hanya saling menatap, bahkan aku sudah lupa dengan 'kebelet buang air kecil'-ku tadi. Dan akhirnya pria itu yang memulai berbicara dan membuatku terkesiap, "aku latihan dulu ya. Sampai ketemu." Ku anggukan kepalaku dan membalasnya, "ah iya. Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku."

Setelahnya ia langsung pergi ke tengah lapangan basket, mataku masih mengikuti gerak-geriknya menuju lapangan dan setelahnya ku langkahkan kakiku lagi menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi aku memilih kamar mandi nomor 1 dan menutup pintunya keras-keras. Masa bodoh. Hanya aku sendiri disini, jadi suaranya tidak akan mengganggu orang lain kan?

 _Astaga astaga astaga apa yang barusan terjadi?_

 _Mengapa jantungku masih berdetak kencang sejak tadi?_

 _Astaga jantungku, sudahlah. Mengapa kau semangat sekali berdetak?_

 _Apa yang harus lakukan? Argh..._

Pikiran aneh-aneh terus menggerayangi pikiranku. Astaga dasar pria itu bisa membuatku seperti ini. Padahal kami baru saja bertemu. Atau aku yang aneh? Ah sudahlah.

Setelah sadar akan situasi aku langsung menekan tombol pada toilet agar airnya keluar. Dan ku rapikan lagi bajuku, lalu aku keluar kamar mandi. Saat melewati tempat kejadian tadi, aku teringat lagi.

 _Bodoh sekali kau Byun Baekhyun._

Ku percepat langkahku menuju Kyungsoo, ku dudukkan diriku di sampingnya begitu sampai. "Mengapa lama sekali huh? Kau melewatkan banyak momen latihan pada pria tampan disini, Baek."

Mendengar itu aku menyikut bahu Kyungsoo. Apa-apaan dia? Pertama kali aku melihat Kyungsoo se-centil ini. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih hahahaha." Aku tertawa-tanganku tak henti-hentinya memukul bahunya. Kyungsoo menyentil dahiku pelan membuatku bergidik kesakitan, "aku berbicara kenyataan!"

Aku masih tertawa. Lalu tawaanku terhenti sat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya sambil menarik lenganku, "ayo pulang." ujarnya. Aku ikut berdiri, dan mulai berjalan ke pintu keluar lapangan basket. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini Kyungsoo-ya~ Aku senang sekali~" ujarku sambil menyembunyikan kepalaku di bahunya saat kami sedang berjalan ke kamar.

Dan malam itu, aku mulai bisa melupakan pria itu. Dan masih dalam proses melupakan kejadian tadi di lapangan basket. Setidaknya aku tidak kepikiran secara terus-menerus seperti di kamar mandi lapangan basket tadi sore.

 **TBC.**

〰〰〰〰〰

Haloooo! Ini Chapter pertama aku post! Makasih yang udah review! Seneng deh reviewnya positif semua hehehehehe. Untuk Chapter 2 sesuai sama viewers/reviews di ff ini ya :) Oiya buat ff origami yang minta yaoi, kayaknya lebih lucu kalo genderswitch deh wkwkwkwk. Nanti yaaaa kalo aku ada ide lagi aku bikin cerita lagi okeoke? Okee. Oiya makasih udah bacaa. Semoga moment pas pertama kali ketemu gak aneh ya hahahahaha. oiya dan ini pertama kalinya aku nulis sampai 2k+ loh. Otak lagi encer banget diatas. Oiya kalo ada bahasa yang kurang dimengerti, bilang aja ya. Maaf kalo ada typo juga, karena terlalu malas untuk mengoreksi(?) Makasih kaliaan! Jangan lupa di review yaa:) Selamat bertemu di chapter depan!


End file.
